1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a converter and more particular to a high gain converter with an integrated boost, forward and flyback converting circuit.
2. Description of the Related Art
A converter, also known as a converting circuit, is currently one of the most important circuits for electronic apparatuses. A converter may be an isolated type or a non-isolated type. Typically, the non-isolated type converter comprises a back converter and a boost converter. The isolated type converter comprises half-bridge, full-bridge, push-pull converters, etc. Conventional converters are simple, have few elements and cost less, but are not suitable for direct application to renewable energy applications, such as solar cells, wind power, Biofuel or the like, since output voltages of renewable energy applications are usually quite low and the conventional converters do not have enough gain in voltage transformation. Thus, high gain converters are necessary for renewable energy applications. However, compared to the traditional converters, present conventional high gain converters are complex, more expensive, suffer heat generating issues and are very large.
The present invention provides a boost-forward-flyback high gain converter to mitigate or obviate shortcomings of a conventional converter.